Appliances are known for dispensing ice in various forms, such as ice cubes, crushed ice, and shaved ice. Some appliances that dispense ice in that fashion are domestic refrigeration appliances such as combined refrigerator/freezer appliances where the various forms of ice are delivered through the door of the appliance. While appliances generally do a good job of providing various forms of ice, there are limitations on being able to deliver three forms of ice from a single well. The provision of various forms of ice with multiple wells is limited to the spatial restraints of the appliance.